


训狗完整版

by gppssqf



Category: yrjz - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gppssqf/pseuds/gppssqf
Kudos: 5





	训狗完整版

冰凉的鞭子接触在温热的皮肤上，从胸口缓缓下滑，激起了一路的鸡皮疙瘩，肖宇梁浑身赤裸，跪在地上无言地抬头看着站在面前抓着鞭子的人骄矜的略略抬起的下巴和他微微下垂的仿佛施舍给自己的眼神，那眼神也跟着鞭子一路往下，使得肖宇梁只觉得鞭子被碰到的地方也泛起一阵酥麻，直到那鞭子轻轻地停在已经抬头的茎身顶端

曾舜晞终于冷笑一声开口：“这样都能硬，不愧是狗几把”

随着他的话音落下，他的手也轻轻扬起，一鞭子抽在了肖宇梁的勃起的阴茎上，这鞭子是他之前偶然看到便专门买来抽肖宇梁的，看起来气势很足，但是他自己试过，这鞭子是为情趣所制，抽在身上只会留下看起来可怕的红痕但其实并不痛，况且他也没怎么使力，再看肖宇梁跳了两跳却更加坚挺的几把他也知道这人非但不痛，反而是被爽到了。

肖宇梁装模作样地吸了一口气，弓下身子，阴沉着抬脸看着曾舜晞，他的眼珠子黑的可怕，毫不遮掩带着浓厚欲望的眼神看的曾舜晞浑身发软，仿佛已经被这人的眼神操了一遍，咬了咬牙，曾舜晞挥着鞭子又一下抽在肖宇梁的胸口上  
“谁准你用这种眼神看着我”

肖宇梁闻言用眼睛狠狠盯着曾舜晞看了两眼后就不甘不愿地撇下眼皮，把视线投向曾舜晞穿着精致皮鞋的脚。

要说他为什么会落到现在这个地步，只是因为曾舜晞马上要动身横店去拍戏，热恋期的两人面临分别，偏偏离开之前曾舜晞又一直在忙春晚，两人一直没有好好亲热，肖宇梁最近都有点蔫蔫的，虽然在曾舜晞面前极力掩饰，还是被看穿，曾舜晞为了哄他开心说晚上为他准备了点好东西。没想到好东西就是被挨鞭子，虽然他挨得还挺爽的。

而且老婆今天很好看，他被勒令在卧室等待，很快就看到曾舜晞穿着一身整齐的西装背着手走进卧室，肖宇梁眼睛一亮，他认得这件西装，曾舜晞曾经在活动上穿过一次与这件很像的西装，是在618晚会上，他穿着这身西装跟陈钰琪唱刀剑如梦，当时所有人的关注点都在陈钰琪的夺命电音上，只有肖宇梁看着曾舜晞被掐腰西装勾勒出来的美妙腰身，只想扒了曾舜晞的裤子草翻他，看他还跟人含情脉脉的对视还十指紧扣，可惜他当时没立场吃醋，而现在，他当时内心所想似乎很快就能变成现实。

肖宇梁双眼发直地紧盯着曾舜晞，曾舜晞西装里并没有穿衬衫，白花花的胸口敞在v领西装下，露出被胸肌衬出的浅浅沟壑。除了没穿内搭，今天这件西装好像也被改过，腰间更紧，光靠一根绸制腰带紧绑着，劲瘦的腰身收出一道优美的弧线。短款西装没能遮住那颇有分量的屁股，被紧身西装裤包裹的鼓鼓囊囊的紧翘臀部在腰部曲线衬托下更加抓人眼球。曾舜晞静静站在他面前等肖宇梁眼冒绿光地欣赏完自己，等肖宇梁终于舍得收回在他腰臀间梭巡的目光时，曾舜晞拿出了背在身后的手，手上赫然是一只黑色的皮质项圈，项圈上连着一根狗链，曾舜晞走上前把项圈戴上肖宇梁的脖颈，温柔开口“我们晚上玩点不一样的，从现在开始，你就是我的狗，你要干什么都必须获得我的批准，知道吗？”

肖宇梁咽了口口水，傻傻盯着曾舜晞点了点头，显然很是满意他顺从的态度，曾舜晞点了点头表示赞许“很好，那么狗狗应该叫我？”

肖宇梁985的脑袋瓜飞速运转，1秒内就应道“主人”，声音是充满情欲的低沉沙哑，曾舜晞听到他的声音后挑了挑眉，“乖狗，现在把衣服脱光”。

得到指令后，肖宇梁乖乖站起身开始脱衣服，而曾舜晞则又转身出门去了。  
肖宇梁飞速把自己扒了个精光，兴奋地等待着，他在床上一向都是主导者，偶尔这样玩让他觉得很刺激。

他的矜贵少爷很快返回房间，依然背着手，他慢慢踱步到肖宇梁面前扯住他的狗链子，把他拽的一个趔趄，“跪着”，肖宇梁马上乖乖跪下，脖子上系着的狗链被抓在曾舜晞的手里，黑色的皮质链子衬着曾舜晞的手更加白皙漂亮，肖宇梁胯下那二两肉仿佛看到曾舜晞就能硬，从看到曾舜晞开始，他不争气的老二就没软下去过，此时更是被曾舜晞这种支配的态度刺激的更硬了点。

曾舜晞伸出背在身后的手，手里是一根仿佛和项圈配套的皮鞭子，他用鞭子抬起肖宇梁的下巴，再慢慢往下，掠过胸口，一路缓缓往下，他摆着高高在上的表情，扮演着一个合格的女王。

很快鞭子停在肖宇梁抬头的几把上，曾舜晞冷笑，他就知道，肖宇梁会很喜欢这样，漫不经心地开口“这样都能硬，不愧是狗几把”，然后就是一鞭子，抽上那根犯贱的几把。肖宇梁似乎被他的言行举止刺激到，抬着黑沉沉的眼狠盯着他，曾舜晞巴不得立刻坐上那根硬挺的几把狠狠满足空虚的后穴。

怕被肖宇梁看出来自己想挨操的表情，曾舜晞只好故作冷声命令他不准看自己，肖宇梁果然乖乖低头，仿佛自己真的只是曾舜晞牵着的一只狗，不管曾舜晞说什么他都会乖乖听令，被乖巧的肖宇梁取悦，曾舜晞只觉得十分满意。感受到肖宇梁的视线停在自己的脚上，曾舜晞脱下鞋子，紧了紧手里的狗链子把肖宇梁往自己这边拉了点，就抬脚踩上了肖宇梁愈发硬翘的性器，把肖宇梁的几把踩在自己的脚心和他的小腹之间，稍使了点劲上下磨蹭着。

“唔”肖宇梁被刺激的发出一声闷哼，只觉得自己赤裸的几把上感受到的触感非常微妙，那是，肖宇梁眼神往下，果然看到曾舜晞白嫩的脚上是黑色的丝袜，那丝袜顺着精巧的脚踝往上，没入西装裤里，不知道曾舜晞到底穿的是什么，肖宇梁浑身战栗，感受着丝袜包裹的柔软脚心蹭在自己的龟头上下蹭动，妈的，肖宇梁在心里暗骂，老婆也太辣了。曾舜晞只觉得被自己踩在脚底的几把更硬了几分，他挥鞭子抽在肖宇梁低垂着脑袋的肩背上，慢条斯理道“真是个贱几把，踩几脚就硬成这样”，边说着又边刻意用力碾了几脚

“嘶”肖宇梁显然是又痛又爽，一边抽气又忍不住飘出几声低喘  
“装模作样，让你吭声了吗”，说着曾舜晞又是一鞭子抽在肖宇梁另一边肩背上，肖宇梁似乎被踩痛一般拱起腰背整个身子俞往前倾，直到抵在曾舜晞的腿上，肖宇梁拿脑袋轻轻蹭了蹭曾舜晞因抬起而暴露在他面前的大腿内侧，曾舜晞看着他隐忍的讨好动作，心脏跳快一拍，大发慈悲，“说吧”

“主人，我我。。”内心交战半晌，他才嗫嚅道，“想看主人的脸”  
曾舜晞没想到肖宇梁磨蹭了半天就提出这么个请求，顿时心软成一片，都快演不下去了。肖宇梁等了一会，他的主人终于大发慈悲，开口道“看吧”。

肖宇梁终于获赦能抬头看着曾舜晞了，结果还不如不看，看了只让他更想快点操到曾舜晞。他的大小姐眉眼柔软，脸上被欲望熏得粉粉的，大眼睛里充满水光，闪亮亮地看着他，嘴巴轻轻抿着，漂亮极了。肖宇梁心里轻叹，看来曾舜晞对这种玩法也不是很熟悉，明明应该扮演不为狗动的冷漠主人，结果现在满脸都是想挨狗草的表情。

被肖宇梁火热的目光烫到，曾舜晞也知道自己表情不妙，收回了在肖宇梁几把上作孽的脚丫。走到肖宇梁背后好调整一下自己的表情，手上的鞭子随着走动也跟着在肖宇梁身上轻轻绕了一圈，肖宇梁被鞭子轻飘飘的触感弄的打了个冷战，浑身肌肉崩起，曾舜晞满意地在肖宇梁身后站定看着他因紧绷的背肌而显现的脊沟，鞭子顺着那凹陷处轻轻滑动。他俯下身贴在肖宇梁耳边轻声道：“是不是很想看我裤子下穿了什么”

肖宇梁的耳廓因为没有防备突然来到的柔软触感和温热吐息而微微泛红，他状似享受地仰起头，脑袋偏向曾舜晞，挽留那柔软的嘴唇在他耳边多停留一会，曾舜晞施舍他一样停顿住打算起身的动作，从喉咙里发出一声笑，然后张嘴咬了一口肖宇梁泛红的耳廓，满意地听到他发出微弱的哼哼，忽然又是一鞭子抽在了肖宇梁的背上，“脏狗还想脱我的裤子，是不是该打？”

肖宇梁冷不防他突然这么一抽，闷哼出声，那声音听着即痛苦又欢愉，仿佛带着电流从耳朵传入直接击在脑仁上，一种奇妙的快感席卷了曾舜晞的全身，令他愉悦得想要呻吟。他难耐地喘了两口气，看着肖宇梁因不得不防备随时会落下的鞭子而愈发紧绷的肌肉，感觉整个人都要被肖宇梁身上散发出来的雄性荷尔蒙所淹没，被两层布料束缚住的阴茎硬的难受。后穴越发饥渴地叫嚣着一场激烈的性事来满足，曾舜晞身上很是空虚，但心理上却被凌虐肖宇梁的快感极大的满足，整个人矛盾的不行，一急之下就把气撒在了肖宇梁身上，又是狠狠一鞭子：“让你乱哼哼了吗”

心里巴不得他多叫些却又言不由衷的大小姐只能无能狂怒地又抽了两鞭子，肖宇梁也不好琢磨这嗲精到底是要自己出声还是不要自己出声，只好折衷地忍着从喉咙里憋出几声微弱的哼哼。曾舜晞边挥鞭子边又注意到了肖宇梁身上被自己打出来的鞭痕，那些细长的红痕交错在肖宇梁漂亮匀称的肌肉上有种说不出的美感，他忍了又忍，还是忍不住伸出两只细白的手指叠在肖宇梁肩背上的鞭痕上，轻轻地沿着那道痕迹抚摸，“我的好狗，被我打得好漂亮啊”

肖宇梁被他温热的手指摸的极痒，他知道曾舜晞一向特别痴迷他的身体，听到曾舜晞那带着几分陶醉的声音，他开心又无奈，用微弱的气音说道“真是傻猪猪”

虽然是含在嘴巴里说的，但是曾舜晞还是听到了，他不知道肖宇梁是从哪里学来的粤语里的昵称，拿他没办法的时候就很爱叫他什么猪猪。他平时是很喜欢肖宇梁无奈又宠溺地用自己的家乡话来称呼自己，听着就能感觉到满溢的爱意。但是现在不是平时，这不符合他现在的人设，他恼羞成怒，一口狠狠咬上肖宇梁的肩膀，以发泄自己的不满。

肖宇梁好笑道，“我错了，主人，是主人”，曾舜晞哼哼两声松开嘴，看到肖宇梁肩膀上渗血的牙印，这才满意地走到肖宇梁面前，舔舔嘴唇，送了一个眼刀给跪着的人。还觉得不解气，他又一脚踹在肖宇梁胸口，肖宇梁顺着他的力道往后躺倒，一手顺势握住他细瘦的脚踝，一手撑在背后半躺着，腰腹处一览无余，看曾舜晞没有理会他手上的小动作而是握着鞭子找地方下手，肖宇梁就狗胆包天顺着西装裤往里摸，感受着丝袜包裹着曾舜晞纤细小腿的柔软触感，大手摸到小腿上的肌肉轻轻捏了捏，曾舜晞好像才感觉到狗爪子未经允许的动作，猛地把腿一收，警告似的瞥了一眼半躺在地上的男人，“不乖的狗狗就要挨鞭子”

挥了挥手里的小皮鞭，看到肖宇梁随着他动作而开始准备挨打时腹肌变得更加明显，非常的赏心悦目，但他就偏不往腹肌上抽，鞭子往下，轻轻抽在了早已经硬挺到开始渗液的龟头上，被抽在最敏感的地方，肖宇梁狠狠吸了一口气，痛感过后残留了一些酥麻感觉让他的几把又吐出几滴透明液体来，曾舜晞马上又挥鞭子抽在了茎身上：“真是下贱的狗几把，这样子也能爽到吗”

第一次干这种事的曾舜晞多少还是有些被他这毫无廉耻的坦荡反应给臊到，而且他平时在床上说荤话多是被肖宇梁逼得，自己很少主动说，整张脸因为害羞而迅速变红。  
而听到曾舜晞红着脸强作恶言恶语实则嗲里嗲气地说荤话除了让肖宇梁硬到爆炸的几把更硬一点之外可以说是毫无伤害作用。

看肖宇梁一副死猪不怕开水烫的样子，曾舜晞终于抽腻了，把鞭子往一边一丢，抬了抬他高傲的下巴，又拉住狗链子把肖宇梁往自己这边扯了扯，肖宇梁便膝行往前几步，直到脸几乎凑到曾舜晞的西装裤上，曾舜晞才开口“笨狗，不说停就不会停吗”  
肖宇梁也不顶嘴，眼神乖巧地看着他的主人，舌尖往边上顶了顶口腔里软肉，等待下一步的命令。

曾舜晞捕捉到他习惯性的小动作，轻轻吞咽了一下，低语道，“帮我脱裤子”  
曾舜晞通常看他都是轻微歪过脑袋眼睛上挑的卖乖眼神，极少会这样俯视他，一贯温柔的下垂眼冷冰冰的，浑身散发出一种高不可攀的冷艳气场，让肖宇梁觉得听从他的命令很是自然。像是接触到曾舜晞在他面前不曾表现的一面一样，肖宇梁觉得心情微妙，这样故作骄矜的贵少爷样子也让他很是喜欢。

他乖顺地凑过头去，两只大手却没那么乖巧，狠狠嵌入曾舜晞圆润饱满的臀部将其牢牢固定住，脑袋往前一埋就把脸贴在了曾舜晞硬挺的部位，还尤嫌不够似地深吸一口气，贪婪地汲取曾舜晞身上的气息。

他的一连串动作快的没给曾舜晞任何反应时间，曾舜晞屁股被他狠狠一抓，就觉得自己被那人抓了一把心脏一样，膝弯一软，就更往肖宇梁身上倒，被他埋在胯下的脑袋乱蹭，曾舜晞忍不住呻吟，“嗯啊，你”，肖宇梁在他还没更多反应过来之前就动作极快地手嘴并用把他的裤子脱了，西装裤极快地滑下。

果然肖宇梁就只来得及看到曾舜晞穿着的黑色蕾丝内裤，就被他气急地抓住脑袋往后一扯地被迫仰起头来，恼羞成怒的曾舜晞弯下腰看着肖宇梁，“让你做多余的事了吗”

这一弯腰低头使得两人的距离快速缩近，肖宇梁那仿佛头狼掠食的目光看的曾舜晞头皮直发麻，刚刚被肖宇梁挑动起来的欲望铺天盖地而来，他忍耐不住，微微张开嘴凑近肖宇梁，“既然这么忍不住，赏你的，舌头伸出来”

肖宇梁自然求之不得，张开嘴伸出一小截舌头，曾舜晞低头，伸出舌头一卷就把肖宇梁的舌头含进了嘴里，唇舌相触，两人都被终于到来的亲密接触满足到发出一声喟叹。  
肖宇梁一碰到曾舜晞的舌头就开始疯狂地舔弄，激烈地交缠着他的舌头，侵袭他的口腔，那凶狠的劲头好像是要把从看到曾舜晞就开始忍耐的欲望全部在这一个吻里发泄殆尽，曾舜晞被他这一个发狂的吻弄的双腿发软，肖宇梁只抬起手扶住曾舜晞的腰，另一手撑在曾舜晞的膝盖下给他借力，曾舜晞对自己的情况无知无觉，只被肖宇梁亲的晕头转向，直到快要窒息才被放过。

曾舜晞脑袋微微后撤，还没等他缓过一口气，肖宇梁脑袋往上一凑，又要亲他，曾舜晞气都还没喘匀，感觉手里还抓着他的头发，立马就往下一扯，肖宇梁不得不停住，嘴唇离目的地只差了那么一厘米，曾舜晞被亲的满脸含春，泛着红意的眼狠狠剜了擅自动作的狗一眼，“不准动”

肖宇梁便不动声色，黑沉沉的眼珠子徘徊在曾舜晞的眼睛和嘴唇之间，他的三白眼让他在板着脸的时候特别凶，尤其是现在欲望上头，那眼神是又凶又狠，不像只狗，而像只蛰伏的豹子，只等到一个时机，他就会一跃而起咬穿眼前人薄嫩的皮肤，将这个高傲的小人儿拆吞入腹。  
曾舜晞当然是不怕他能把自己怎么样，有人会害怕猛兽，但是现在这凶兽被迫抬着头颅，暴露出线条优美的脆弱脖颈，其上还圈着黑色的皮质项圈，只让曾舜晞觉得性感妖冶，他是掌控这只凶兽链子的主人，再凶，在他这也就是会摇尾巴的乖狗罢了。

而这乖狗此刻正微微张嘴喘着气平复呼吸，亲吻后未被收回的肉粉舌头泛着诱人水光停留在那丰满的下唇上，曾舜晞很喜欢在接吻时舔咬肖宇梁的饱满的下唇，软弹的触感总让他爱不释口。曾舜晞馋的吞咽了一下，松开了抓着肖宇梁头发的手，收到命令不准动的狗很是乖巧，即使被松开钳制也没有再动作，曾舜晞把他的狗链子一拽示意他起身。

肖宇梁站起身，曾舜晞便走到他的手臂范围内，牵过他的手邀请般放到了自己的屁股上，那手立刻毫不客气地揉捏起曾舜晞的暴露在空气中的臀肉，是丁字裤，肖宇梁自顾自想着，而曾舜晞已经被他按到了身上，感受到男人贴着自己的硬挺欲望，他嘴唇贴上肖宇梁的，伸出舌头舔了一口自己肖想的嘴唇，水光潋滟的大眼睛带着赤裸裸的勾引意味“操我，快点”

肖宇梁深吸一口气，差点被曾舜晞直白的勾引刺激射了，他狠狠吻住曾舜晞的嘴唇，将他的舌头勾进自己的嘴里，狠狠舔吸着，仿佛要把曾舜晞吞进肚子里，两手覆在曾舜晞屁股上，那滑不溜手的丰满屁股触感极佳，肖宇梁的手像是被吸在上面似的发着狠揉捏着那两团软肉，将人牢牢扣在自己身上。手指随着动作愈加往里走，摸到丁字裤那根细绳，肖宇梁将那少的可怜的布料往边上一拨，探到那入口处轻揉着，那冒着水汽的褶皱便开始在他的手指下翕张着，似乎是张饿了许久的小嘴在等待着喂食。肖宇梁非常轻易的伸进了一根手指，那湿软肠肉探知到有异物的进入便迫不及待地紧缠上来，肖宇梁尽职又快速地做着扩张，手指强硬地打开那紧闭的小口。

曾舜晞被体内快速增加的手指操的站不住脚，嘴唇被肖宇梁封住只发出呜咽含糊的求救声。肖宇梁空出一只手抬起他一边大腿让他一只腿缠在自己腰上，然后手臂往他屁股底下一托，曾舜晞借力往上一蹬，两手环上他的脖子，两人默契十足，肖宇梁就这么抱起他往床上走。两人边完成这颇具难度的动作，嘴上仍旧亲的难舍难分，不断发出啧啧水声。

肖宇梁边亲边把人轻轻放到床上，自己跪在曾舜晞两腿间用双膝顶开曾舜晞的大腿。曾舜晞早已没了刚刚挥鞭子的气势，没骨头似的被肖宇梁亲的瘫软在床上，随便肖宇梁怎么摆弄。放过曾舜晞被自己亲的肿胀的嘴唇，肖宇梁抬起身子默默地打量起曾舜晞。  
曾舜晞上身的西装还好好的穿着，西装裤已经不知道被踢到哪儿去了，此时被隐藏在西装裤下的风景已经完全暴露在肖宇梁眼前，大小姐穿着一条小小的黑色蕾丝丁字裤，那可怜的布料现在已经包裹不住他的勃起，粉白色的柱体从那一小片布料中弹出，曾舜晞全身都白的发光，连这本应该丑陋的玩意儿都生的白嫩，情动时就变得粉粉的，煞是好看，肖宇梁探出一只手抚慰起曾舜晞的勃起好转移曾舜晞的注意力，另一手跟着眼睛继续往下，那肉感十足的大腿上卡着双黑色长筒丝袜，包裹着他修长笔直的双腿，一双十分符合他今天女王身份的吊袜带从西服里延伸出来，将丝袜固定在大腿上。肖宇梁眼神一暗，伸手一把将曾舜晞上身的西服扯开，那只用一条丝绸腰带固定在一起的上衣就十分轻易地被他打开，露出吊袜带的全貌，那黑色蕾丝腰带紧紧箍在曾舜晞腰间凹陷处，把他本就比寻常男人更有些弧度的腰部显得更加性感。肖宇梁沉默地把曾舜晞看了又看，舍不得挪眼。

曾舜晞被他看的不耐烦，拿湿漉漉的眼睛瞪他，嗲声嗲气地骂他“看够了没贱狗”，说完还伸脚要踹肖宇梁，肖宇梁让他踩在自己胸口，大手圈着他脚腕子抓到嘴边来在精巧的脚腕上亲了一口，就把他的腿搁到自己自己肩膀上，眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着他因抬起腿而全部暴露出来的私密处，那粉色的褶皱不停收缩着，邀请着自己的进入，“老婆好漂亮”，肖宇梁拿自己的几把蹭了几下，“我进去了？”

曾舜晞实在被他磨叽的烦了，想点头，但是又顿了顿，“我要在上面”

肖宇梁听到这话有些惊讶地看了他一眼，大小姐并不是白叫的，曾舜晞在床上一贯是享受型不爱自己动弹，所以两人很少用骑乘的姿势，今天曾舜晞居然主动提出自己要在上面，看来事业批人设不倒，即使上了床他也要坚持扮演好自己的角色。  
肖宇梁自然是求之不得，他乖乖躺平，曾舜晞等不及一般把衣服脱下往边上一扔，长腿一跨，一手撑着肖宇梁的腹肌，一手将那勒在臀缝的丁字裤往边上一扯，把着肖宇梁的几把就往下坐。

做好充分准备的后穴很轻易地就被打开，等慢慢塞进硕大的龟头后稍微适应了一会，曾舜晞就贪心地一下坐到底，空虚了许久的后穴被瞬间填满，“啊啊啊，哈啊”曾舜晞被爽的发出一声尖叫，急促地呼吸着来平复那瞬间爆发的快感，他的后穴也跟着紧紧收缩，湿软的肠道紧紧挤压着肖宇梁的几把，像是有无数张小口嘬着他的肉棒，夹的肖宇梁发出一声闷哼。

曾舜晞缓了缓想要高潮的冲动便双手撑在肖宇梁的腹肌上开始轻轻扭着腰抬起屁股去套弄那能给他带来极致快感的大几把。他小幅度地调整着角度，很快肖宇梁的肉冠在套弄间蹭过一点，曾舜晞浑身过电一般，酥麻的感觉自那一点蔓延至全身，头脑一片空白，好像他的世界就只剩满足肉欲这么一件事，他开始大幅度地摆动着柔韧的腰肢，肉乎乎的屁股跟着上下晃动，随着他的动作在他体内的那一根肉棒也不停地摩擦着他的前列腺，为他带来强烈的快感，曾舜晞并没有压抑自己的意思，嘴里不断地溢出放荡的呻吟。

肖宇梁躺在床上，双手虚扶在曾舜晞的腰间，并没有其他的动作。曾舜晞在自己几把上扭的这么放荡的时候可不多，他深深看着坐在自己身上闭着眼陶醉的摇着腰和屁股的曾舜晞，那围在曾舜晞腰间的黑色吊袜带衬的他肤色更白，以至于那被黑色箍着的细腰更加曼妙，那把细腰被屁股套弄几把的动作而被牵动，骚浪地扭动着。大腿上的长筒袜因为他激烈的动作已经掉了一边，被吊袜带的搭扣扯的边缘破破烂烂地挂在他的小腿上，像是个连衣服都来不及脱就等不及找操的荡妇，太骚了。曾舜晞在外总是端方自持，带着有钱人家少爷的矜贵冷漠，更是被娱乐圈磨砺的有着超越年龄的成熟稳重，而这副在钉在男人几把上骚浪扭腰的样子只有自己见过，肖宇梁这么想着，只觉得心脏鼓动，有种迫切想要做些什么的冲动。

身体比脑子动作更快，肖宇梁坐起身子，突然间好像变得更大进的更深的几把让曾舜晞从自我陶醉中晃过神来，他睁开眼，那被情欲冲击的已经空白的大眼睛失去了平时的灵动劲儿，此时略带些疑惑倨傲地低下来看向肖宇梁，见吸引到他的注意力，肖宇梁轻轻笑起来“狗几把就这么好吃？”

曾舜晞还没被操服气之前最爱干两件事，一是使尽浑身解数勾引肖宇梁，二是使尽浑身解数怼肖宇梁，所以听到肖宇梁的问话，他就嘴硬道“不过就是贱狗的脏几把，还，唔，还想”

肖宇梁没听他把话说完就低下头去用嘴唇轻轻摩擦曾舜晞小小的乳头，曾舜晞的乳头十分敏感，被他这么轻轻一蹭，就快速充血变硬，他伸出舌头狠狠压上那凸起往上一舔，摩擦得曾舜晞又痛又爽，发出小兽一般的呜咽声“呜呜，哈阿，狗几把只能当我的人形按摩棒”，见他还有功夫怼自己，肖宇梁就两手掐着他的屁股固定住他狠狠操动了起来，强硬地自下而上顶弄着，嘴巴还不停地在曾舜晞的乳头上又吸又咬，曾舜晞被他突然发狠的动作操的只有尖叫的份，嘴硬的话一句都说不出来。那被期待已久的快感来的又凶又狠，仿佛巨大的海浪拍打过来一般打的曾舜晞脑袋发懵，前面勃起的阴茎在强烈快感的刺激下毫无预兆地射了出来。精液射了两人一身，没想到他这么快就高潮了，肖宇梁稍缓动作，“主人原来这么骚，这么快就被狗几把操射了”，曾舜晞没脸看他，只脑袋埋在他颈窝里装死。

肖宇梁没让他缓多久，两只大手掌着他的屁股带着他前后摆动用他的后穴套弄自己的几把，拿糊着精液的胸口蹭他胸口，曾舜晞平时很是精致，皮肤细腻的很，他湿漉漉地蹭上去又滑又嫩的触感十分美妙，“狗几把是不是干的你很爽？到底是狗几把是主人的按摩棒，还是骚主人是狗几把的飞机杯？”曾舜晞刚刚高潮过极端敏感的身子又被他没停过的动作和不要脸的荤话撩起欲望，他急喘几口气，“你想得美”

肖宇梁不把他嘴硬放在眼里，曾舜晞不喜欢精液干在身上，他拍拍曾舜晞屁股让他自己摇屁股，长臂一伸拿过床头的纸巾将自己身上的精液擦干净，又去给曾舜晞擦，一边擦一边乱摸，一边又要调戏不情不愿摇着屁股吃几把的曾舜晞，“骚主人怎么屁股扭得这么骚，是不是吃狗几把吃上瘾了”，曾舜晞脸上红红的，耷拉着眼皮看肖宇梁，抿着嘴唇也不说话，是在撒娇，肖宇梁勾起嘴角，凑上去亲他，不同于之前狂风骤雨一般的吻，这个吻十分温柔，他轻舔曾舜晞嘴唇，曾舜晞乖乖伸出舌头跟他亲亲，像只眷恋的小兽。肖宇梁便怜爱地舔他舌头，灵活的舌头又伸进他嘴里舔他口腔里的软肉和敏感的上颚，曾舜晞被他亲的舒服地哼哼，因为害羞而紧张的身子也软了下来。

肖宇梁手伸到前面摸他漂亮的阴茎，粉白的性器已经稍稍硬起，肖宇梁温柔地替他套弄了两下那性器就被他玩的完全立起。看他已经恢复，肖宇梁就加重了些动作，稍抬起他的屁股方便自己抽插，脑袋又凑到曾舜晞胸口去吸他的奶头，曾舜晞被操的舒服，轻轻呻吟着。

“主人真是个骚货，刚射过就又被操硬了”，刚刚被安抚过的曾舜晞好了伤疤忘了疼又嘴硬地哼哼唧唧道“狗几把就只有这点能耐”。肖宇梁顶顶腮帮子，托高他的屁股，腰腹用力狠狠顶进湿软的小穴深处，那深处比别处更紧些，紧紧吸咬着他，他便次次整根抽出再狠狠操进最深处。

“呜，好深，啊啊，太深了，要破了呜呜要被狗几把操破了啊啊啊不啊”那巨大凶器进的比之前都要深，肖宇梁的动作又特别凶，那种自己肚子都会被操破的恐怖快感让曾舜晞头脑空白，来不及后悔自己的嘴硬，只能胡言乱语地呻吟着。

“不会破的，主人不是说狗几把只有这点能耐吗，怎么会被操破呢”，肖宇梁抽动着几把狠肏他，又凑过去舔弄他的乳头，曾舜晞勃起的阴茎随着两人的动作不断蹭在肖宇梁因为用力硬的像铁一样的腹肌，身上最敏感的地方都被刺激到，曾舜晞恍惚中觉得自己好像又要射了，太快了吧，他只能迷迷糊糊地思考着，却也只能放任自己沉迷于肖宇梁给他带来的快感中。

被刺激出的生理性眼泪终于在晃动中滑出眼眶，曾舜晞无措地抱着肖宇梁的脑袋，也不知道是要把他推开还是抱的更紧些，肖宇梁只盯着他一边的乳头欺负，原本只小小凸起的一颗已经被肖宇梁吸咬得像是颗成熟的果实，红艳艳地肿着，曾舜晞只觉得另一边胸口空落落的，只能带着浓重的哭腔求饶，“呜呜，不要了，这边不行，呜啊，肖宇梁，呜，肖宇梁”

他无助地叫着在身上作乱的人的名字，可惜肖宇梁听到他软乎乎地叫自己名字只觉得更加兴奋，身下更是用力地肏干着，嘴上很大发慈悲地寻去了另一边乳头，顶着那尖端的奶孔舔弄，但他也并不打算放过另一边被他折磨的可怜兮兮的奶头，伸出两根手指狠狠按在上面抠挖揉搓。曾舜晞被他粗鲁的动作弄的又是一声尖叫，“要坏了，呜我乳头哈啊，要被你玩坏了呜啊肖宇梁”，肖宇梁充耳不闻，还是一个劲儿地埋头操干。曾舜晞平时声音低低的很是好听，但他更喜欢他在床上软糯的呻吟和嘶哑的尖叫，叫的越大声哭得越惨他就越兴奋。

他不时抽空抬眼瞟曾舜晞，曾舜晞被他操的全身泛出情欲染过的潮红，半眯着的大眼睛目光迷离，早已无法聚焦，眼泪不时地滚落下来，在被情欲熏的粉嫩嫩的脸上留下泪痕，之前还梳的整齐的头发这时已经因为激烈的性事散落下来，乖顺地搭在额头上，一看就是被人操的狠了的可怜样子，可偏偏他才刚刚进入正题。

随着他的猛烈攻击，两人结合处发出“咕啾咕啾”的淫秽水声，肖宇梁感到那黏腻的肠道正越发紧密地缠着自己，他知道曾舜晞八成又要高潮了，但却恶意的放缓了动作，只小幅度地抽插着，在最深处画圈搅弄。明明马上要高潮却硬生生被人遏止住，曾舜晞只好自己晃着屁股上下吞吃着那大肉棒想要好好摩擦那一点来达到高潮，边不满地瞪向肖宇梁，只是他盈满眼泪和欲望的大眼睛此时并没有什么威慑力“为什么停了，废物几把怎么这么没用”

肖宇梁没什么太大的反应，曾舜晞回过神来疑惑地又看他，他实在没力气自己动了，肖宇梁此时正一瞬不瞬地盯着他看，那眼神任谁看都充满疯味，一看这立马要发疯的样子，曾舜晞终于不敢再嘴硬，他讨好地凑上去亲亲肖宇梁，“呜狗几把最会操了，操的主人好爽，最喜欢吃狗几把了”，前一刻还在嫌弃废物几把的毒舌大小姐只想好好回答肖宇梁之前一直重复的问话以讨好狗子，只是笨蛋美人不知道现在找补已经没什么用处，说这种话也只能被操的更狠。看到肖宇梁更加不妙的眼神，曾舜晞真的想哭了，他凑上去伸舌头舔舔毫无动作的肖宇梁，带着浓重的哭腔：“我又想射了，你快亲亲我”

肖宇梁听话地覆上他的嘴唇，灵巧的舌头长驱直入，温柔地安抚曾舜晞躁动的欲望。  
双手却扯着曾舜晞那条只有装饰作用的内裤一用力，脆弱的蕾丝布料就被他撕作两截，他手上动作不停，等曾舜晞从他温柔的吻中反应过来，自己勃起的阴茎根部居然被肖宇梁用那被撕断的丁字裤绑上了，“唔，你干什么呀”

肖宇梁安抚地亲了口他的乳尖，嘴里含糊道，“射太多次你会太累”  
曾舜晞气急，眼泪就不争气地大滴大滴往下掉，看起来好不可怜，虽然他之前是有几次被肖宇梁折腾地累晕过去，但是不让射也太难受了，顾不上一被操就已不存在的主人人设，他只能软乎乎地撒娇“我不要，你快解开我”

肖宇梁不理他，大手抬起曾舜晞饱满的屁股，抽出自己的几把，不给曾舜晞反应的时间便腰腹用力带着胯部狠狠往里抽插，那巨大肉棒死死钉着曾舜晞的敏感点猛攻，曾舜晞被他这一下动作刺激的倒抽一口气，紧抱着肖宇梁指甲在他背上无意识地抓挠着来缓解过于激烈的快感。

“啊啊啊肖宇梁，停下，呜呜呜快，快解开我啊啊，我想射了”曾舜晞边哭边求饶，身子后退想伸手解开自己的束缚，但是肖宇梁动作更快，将他两手抓住背到身后，再腾出一只大手抓住他两只细瘦的手腕子，曾舜晞两手就这么被他牢牢固定在身后。

“呜唔”肖宇梁身下操干不停，太过强烈的快感让曾舜晞崩溃地边摇头边膝盖跪地直起身子抬起屁股要逃离肖宇梁在他身子里作孽的凶器，被他这无谓的动作取悦到，肖宇梁傻兮兮地笑了一声，另一手牢牢圈住曾舜晞压下他的腰将他固定住，硬挺的几把便愈发凶狠地猛肏曾舜晞那口柔软的蜜穴。那发狠的力道仿佛是要把两个囊袋也塞进这口骚浪的淫穴一般，那柔软的臀肉被胯间撞击不断发出啪啪的淫靡声响。曾舜晞只觉得那几把进的又快又深，仿佛要狠狠捅到他胃里去一样，让他几乎有种要干呕的冲动，眼泪不受控制地不断滚落下来。

“不是喜欢吃狗几把吗？现在这样吃的爽吗？”肖宇梁看他哭的可怜，凑上去温柔地舔舐他的泪水，轻吻他失神的眼睛。  
“呜，一点，嗯，一点都不爽，哈啊，快解开”，他被肖宇梁操的已经在高潮边缘，可是被肖宇梁牢牢绑住的阴茎根本无法射精，无法释放的痛苦和不断堆叠的快感让他苦不堪言，在这样的折磨下他也早已忘记原先这场性事应该是由他主导才对。曾舜晞哭的眼睛通红，两条长腿死死缠在肖宇梁腰上，快感堆积却又无法发泄，他无措地一口咬上肖宇梁的肩膀。

“唔，还有力气啊”，他这一口咬的颇狠，肖宇梁被痛的狠狠皱了皱眉头，报复一般的把手臂收得更紧，抱着曾舜晞仿佛要把他嵌进身体里一样，肉棒不再整根拔出再插入而是埋在那紧致的肉穴里抵着那骚点快速顶撞。

“啊啊啊”曾舜晞被激的再没力气咬他，绝望地仰起脖颈，胸口也顺着往前一挺正好送到肖宇梁的嘴边，肖宇梁张嘴将整片乳肉含进嘴里，发狠吸着，舌头还不断地在乳尖舔弄，好像他努努力就能吸出奶似的。曾舜晞只觉得灵魂都要被吸出来一般，恐怖的快感让他头皮发麻，脑袋发晕，嗓子里只能挤出几声微弱的呻吟便再发不出其他声音，大张着嘴急促的呼吸着，来不及吞咽的口水淌下嘴角，舌头也因为激烈的肏干而伸出一小截，那大眼睛早已失去神采，此时更是一片空白地微微往上翻着，显然是爽到了极点。肖宇梁感觉到曾舜晞的肉穴痉挛般紧缩，曾舜晞无法射精，只凭着后穴的操干就达到了高潮，他整个人不受控地向后仰，腰背像拉满的弓一般绷出一条好看的弧线，嗓子里发出嘶哑的尖叫，大腿脱力似地轻轻发着抖，全身都因为激烈的高潮而变粉。

肖宇梁欣赏着他高潮时带着痴态的表情，眼泪口水糊了一脸，爽的翻着白眼吐着舌头，肖宇梁觉得怎么看怎么好看，被曾舜晞淫乱的表情刺激到，他不再忍耐想要自己射精的欲望，疯狂地碾着曾舜晞最敏感的那点狠狠抽插几下射进了曾舜晞的深处，曾舜晞被突然喷在自己内壁的液体刺激的又是全身一抖，发出一声呜咽，绷紧的身子软了下来，还沉浸在高潮余韵中，大腿上的抽痛却让他突然惊醒，“呜，大腿，大腿，好痛”

肖宇梁此时正不断在曾舜晞身上吮咬着，留下一个个青紫印记。听到他叫痛，估摸着是高潮时候腿绷太紧抽筋了，他伸手把曾舜晞腿拉直，帮他按着大腿，过了一会那尖锐的疼痛终于消失，曾舜晞身子一软，瘫在肖宇梁身上，把脑袋抵在肖宇梁额头上，软声撒娇，“我被勒的好痛”  
肖宇梁近距离被他可怜兮兮的眼神攻击，低头看了一眼本来粉白的一根已经被勒成紫了，龟头上湿答答的滴着有些浑浊的体液。肖宇梁有些后怕，怕一个不小心把曾舜晞勒坏了，心疼地给他解开了绳子，略带安抚地套弄了几下，“好可怜的宝贝”

“哼”曾舜晞目的达成，立马不爽地飞了个眼刀，毫不手软地一巴掌甩在肖宇梁脸上，因为没什么力气，肖宇梁脸上连个印子都没有。  
肖宇梁根本不怵他，曾舜晞打在他身上跟小猫挠似的。被打了他还状似得赏似的笑了，“阿晞，好可爱”

曾舜晞知道他在耍无赖，毫无应话的欲望，他只觉得浑身发软，累的只想睡觉。没想到肖宇梁那无赖又贱兮兮地开口，嘴唇在他身上不断擦过，“高潮的时候连舌头都吐出来了，太色了阿晞”

曾舜晞在高潮甚至那之前脑子里都是空白的，根本不知道自己是什么样子的，也不知道自己说了些什么，现在被肖宇梁一说，顿时觉得异常羞耻，恼羞成怒地又是一巴掌，肖宇梁不疼不痒还在接着回味，“还被我操的翻白眼了，里面咬的我好紧”

“闭嘴肖宇梁！”曾舜晞高潮结束才退下的潮红现在又漫了上来，肖宇梁带着欠揍的笑容，还在没脸没皮地继续，“阿晞扭腰扭的好厉害，太骚了，我好喜欢”

曾舜晞甩手又要打他，肖宇梁无视他举起的巴掌把脸凑到他面前亲他，“好爱你，我的宝贝”  
曾舜晞简直拿想一出是一出的肖宇梁一点办法也没有，伸手不打笑脸人，更何况肖宇梁还可怜巴巴地在说爱他，虽然知道他多少有几分耍无赖的成分在，他还是觉得心口温温软软的，只好乖顺地接受他凑上来的吻。

肖宇梁边吻他，大手色情地在曾舜晞背上胸口抚摸着企图再次挑起他的欲望，一直埋在后穴里疲软的肉棒也不知道什么时候再次变硬，缓缓地抽动着。曾舜晞身体十分敏感，被他亲亲摸摸的又很快升起了欲望，但是已经高潮过两次的身体十分疲惫，他懒洋洋地扣上肖宇梁的手，“不做了，我好累”。  
肖宇梁贼心不死地反手包住曾舜晞的手，嘴里可怜巴巴地道，“阿晞马上就要走了，好久都摸不到宝贝老婆”，曾舜晞看他眼眶红红一副要掉金豆子的样子，张了张嘴，却半天说不出话来，确实是自己去横店要很久没办法见到人，而且自己拍戏的时候也很忙可能顾不上他，曾舜晞只在心里斗争了十秒，就妥协地卸下力气随便肖宇梁折腾了。肖宇梁见他妥协，开心地凑上去在他脸上胡乱磨蹭，活像只撒欢的大狗。

“阿晞也要把我绑起来吗”肖宇梁轻轻抽动肉棒磨蹭着他后穴里的软肉，又拿手抚弄着曾舜晞半硬不硬的性器，曾舜晞享受着他温情的动作，听到他的话有些无语，“我疯了吗，绑着你不让你射我不是自讨苦吃吗？”  
“不会的，想射我就自己解开”肖宇梁讨好地在他脖子，肩膀，胸口处浅吻着。曾舜晞总觉得这人不安好心，但是好像又找不出什么毛病，“那干嘛还要绑着？”

“因为会痛阿，阿晞绑回来”肖宇梁理所当然地回答道，曾舜晞又一次失去了语言能力，瞪了他一眼，“真是贱几把”说着就伸手拿过刚刚被扔在一边的西装腰带，“喏，你得出来我才能给你绑上”

肖宇梁亲他，抱着他躺下，下身状似要离开，但每每在快要抽出去的时候又再整根捅进来，抽插间刚刚射进去的精液被不断挤出来，曾舜晞被他按在床上亲得动弹不得，只能发出轻微的呜咽声表示抗议。刚刚高潮过的敏感身体很快又在肖宇梁色情的挑拨下有了感觉。

他两手抵着肖宇梁胸口，突然摸索到那根晃荡的狗链子，就狠狠往下一拽，肖宇梁被他拽的差点咬到舌头，“脖子要被你扯断了”  
曾舜晞狠瞪他，肖宇梁无赖又讨好地笑，终于舍得拔出自己的几把，发出一声轻微又色情的“啵”声，失去阻挡物的精液就一股脑地涌出来，肖宇梁心虚地不让曾舜晞低头看下面糟糕的情况，在曾舜晞脸上胡乱地吻着，手拉着曾舜晞的手放到自己的湿漉漉的勃起上，曾舜晞气他射在自己里面，坏心眼地拿细长的漂亮手指圈住那大的离谱的一根再狠狠握紧，肖宇梁痛的身子一缩，憋出一声闷哼，却不反抗，只亲昵地拿鼻子蹭着曾舜晞的脸，发出软糯的鼻音撒娇，“阿晞”，曾舜晞被他叫的直起鸡皮疙瘩，露出一个无奈的表情。肖宇梁好像故意跟他作对一样不让他低头，一直在他身上作乱，胡乱地又是舔又是亲，他只能凭着感觉手上动作，长长的丝质腰带胡乱地绑在了肖宇梁的阴茎根部。绑完之后又拿手胡乱撸动了两下。

肖宇梁感觉到他的动作，就兴奋地挺动着腰往他柔嫩的手心里蹭，嘴里黏黏糊糊地喊着阿晞蹭在他身上乱亲，滚烫的大手在他腰间轻轻摩挲着。曾舜晞被他操着手心，脸上被他胡乱亲一气，脸颊微微有些发烫，明明两人已经做过无数次，肖宇梁有的时候又会表现得像是第一次和他上床的毛头小子一样，明明刚刚还把他逼成那样子，现在又做出好像爱意都要满溢出来而不知所措的样子来。

“就你会装模作样”曾舜晞抿抿嘴，嘴上不甘心地怼肖宇梁，其实却非常吃他这套，心里喜欢的不行，那阵欢喜从心口蔓开，染得他开口也是瓮声瓮气的，“你到底还做不做”  
“阿晞不要急”肖宇梁一开口，曾舜晞就又有想打他的冲动，不等他再做声，肖宇梁已经挺着几把又操了进来，那硕大又坚硬的肉棒轻易地捅进已经被操开的后穴，一下就插到最深，“嗯啊”不知是因为空虚淫荡的后穴突然被满足还是窄小的地方突然被巨大闯入的不适，曾舜晞发出一声甜腻又拖着长音的呻吟，“你太大了”软绵绵地发出甜蜜的埋怨，不知道又是哪里刺激到肖宇梁，曾舜晞只觉得那被抱怨的地方在自己身体里又胀大了点。

肖宇梁傻笑着，“阿晞这么色，越大你越喜欢”，曾舜晞被噎的一时间不知道该说什么，曾舜晞有的时候害羞得很，只要被说色就会很不好意思，显然肖宇梁很是了解他，埋下身子在曾舜晞脖子胸口舔咬着，那细嫩的皮肤被牙齿轻轻一磕就留下浅浅的红印，稍用力吮吸就会很快泛起青紫，被白皙的皮肤一衬，只显得情色无比，叫人只想多留些印子才好。

曾舜晞还在转动自己的小脑袋瓜想着要怎么回怼他，但很快就被肖宇梁在自己胸口狠嘬拉回了神，“啊！”曾舜晞低头，只看到肖宇梁埋头在他的胸口对着一边乳尖吸得腮帮子都轻微凹陷进去，两只手还在色情地揉捏着自己胸部。曾舜晞只觉得产生一种在给肖宇梁喂奶的错觉，尾椎骨上传来一阵酥麻感觉，让他不自觉地挺着胸口往肖宇梁嘴里送，嘴里也毫无自觉地发出享受的低吟。

肖宇梁随着他的动作抬起眼睛看他，曾舜晞也正低头看着他，脸色绯红，眼皮半掩着，那眼中脸上明晃晃地写满痴迷和享受，“阿晞”肖宇梁坏心眼地松开嘴拉开距离，“这么喜欢被吃奶子吗，后面咬的我好紧”，那漂亮的嘴唇不停地一下下轻缀着乳头，却没有其他动作，“阿晞怎么这么色”。曾舜晞被他刺激的满脸通红，而肖宇梁边说话还在不断调戏自己的乳尖，只让曾舜晞觉得痒极了，而这瘙痒仿佛还带有传染性一般，很快他就错觉浑身肌肤都有些不安分地渴望触碰，尤其是那咬着肉棒的穴肉，那可怕的痒意仿佛进入了骨头里，巴不得那乖巧蛰伏的大几把狠狠抽动摩擦才能缓解，可很明显，身上那坏心眼的人好像没有帮他的意思。

曾舜晞发出可怜的呜咽声，巴巴地将自己的乳头送到肖宇梁嘴边想让他用力吸食啃咬，偏偏在马上碰到的时候这人就会往后退一点点让自己怎么都满足不了，曾舜晞气的眼眶泛红，肖宇梁只觉得他求欢的样子可爱极了，“阿晞最近胸好像变大了”肖宇梁边说边两手揉捏着曾舜晞锻炼的卓有成效的胸肌，曾舜晞在健身房练出的肌肉在没用力的时候就软软的隆起，中间还有一道浅浅的沟壑，而现在他的两边奶头连着乳晕早被自己又吸又咬的变得红肿不堪，立在那白皙的胸部上，像是没有发育的少女一样，带来极强的视觉冲击。“那是我练的！”曾舜晞面红耳赤地据理力争，只觉得肖宇梁这话歧义颇多，“嗯，不知道我多多努力能不能吸出奶来”

“呜”迟迟得不到满足的曾舜晞放弃一般发出懊恼的一声，向上绷起的胸口重重落回床上，只能狠狠狡紧肖宇梁在他身体里的几把企图来给自己止痒，“你有病，我是男的”  
“嘿嘿”肖宇梁不接他的话，话锋一转又道，“阿晞是不是很想要？想让我狠狠吃你的奶子，狠狠操你？你后面好贪吃啊，咬的我越来越紧”，曾舜晞简直想就地挖个坑自己跳进去，他恶狠狠地瞪着肖宇梁，那眼中意思很明显，明知故问。

“阿晞说点好听的，我就满足你”肖宇梁说着轻轻抽动了一下一直蛰伏在湿软后穴里的粗大性器，“嗯啊，你要我说什么！”曾舜晞喘着气瞪着毫无威慑力的大眼睛，肖宇梁总是时不时就要坏心眼地逼他说些奇奇怪怪的话，他虽然都是一开始极力反抗但最后还是会被逼无奈说出口。

“阿晞自己想”肖宇梁好像耐心极好，游刃有余地将吻落在奶肉上，那最痒的两点偏偏一下都不碰，“呜”，曾舜晞又急又气，只能发出小兽一般绝望的叫声，他急急地喘了几口气，终于憋出蚊子似的一声“胸部好痒，快点帮我”

“胸部哪里？我不是在亲你的胸部吗？帮你什么？阿晞要说清楚”，曾舜晞看到肖宇梁无赖的嘴脸真后悔自己刚刚没再多抽他几鞭子。心理斗争了一会，曾舜晞终于自暴自弃一般极轻地说“骚奶头好痒，快帮我吸吸，呜”，肖宇梁不再逼他，舌头重重压上那硬翘的乳尖，再张口狠狠一吸，“啊哈，呜，好舒服”，瘙痒的感觉终于被平复了些，但很快贪心的身体又因为得到了这么一小点的慰藉泛起更可怕的情潮来，曾舜晞浑身泛红，挺着胸口直把自己往肖宇梁嘴里送，肖宇梁吃着一边，又拿手指夹着另一个肉粒揉搓拉扯，身子却仍是一动不动，曾舜晞只好又说“哈啊，骚穴好痒呜，狗几把快点操我啊啊啊”，话音刚落，肖宇梁就有求必应胯下激烈地挺动起来，硕大的肉冠狠狠擦在那最敏感的一点，这快感来的又凶又猛，刺激的曾舜晞脑袋空白，只懂不管不顾地浪叫，“唔啊啊啊好舒服，哈啊，狗几把好会操唔啊”，他双手难以控制地紧紧扣住肖宇梁的后背，五指在本就伤痕累累的精壮背部留下几道新鲜的红痕。  
“阿晞被狗几把操，那阿晞是什么？”

“我，我是贱狗的主人”，显然不是很满意这个答案，肖宇梁惩罚一般重重咬了口那红肿艳丽的乳头。曾舜晞发出可怜的呜咽声，“狗主人怎么会吃狗几把？阿晞到底是什么？”肖宇梁更加凶狠地肏他，似乎是要这样逼他说出想要的答案，曾舜晞被他凶狠的力道操的连连摇头只能乖乖回答，“是小母狗，哈啊！我是小母狗，唔啊，狗几把太大了，嗯啊啊啊啊啊，小母狗要被操死了呜呜呜”

肖宇梁听到满意的答案，便次次都使力往曾舜晞那点碾去，“不会的，小母狗最喜欢吃狗几把了”，被操的早已脑袋空白的曾舜晞只能傻傻地带着重重的鼻音又软又糯地重复他的话“呜嗯，小母狗最喜欢吃哈啊啊，最喜欢狗几把啊啊啊啊啊啊”，曾舜晞全凭感觉行事，边说又乖巧地将两只长腿缠在肖宇梁的腰间想要拉近两人的距离，想让肖宇梁进的更深些，他能感觉到肖宇梁阴茎末端那自己亲手用丝绸缠绕的部分蹭在穴口，那平添的外物造成了一些阻力，导致肖宇梁的大家伙无法整根没入。曾舜晞仿佛要确认那露在外面的部分还有多少，便伸手摸了上去。肖宇梁自然是也觉得这样露了小半截在外头没进去很是难受，感觉到曾舜晞贪心的小动作，“阿晞好贪吃啊，在里面的还不够满足你吗”  
曾舜晞轻飘飘的瞪他一眼就把手收回来了

肖宇梁便停下动作，曾舜晞不知道他又想干嘛，半是埋怨半是娇嗔的眼神落在他身上，肖宇梁安慰似的亲了亲他的眼皮，“我们换个姿势宝贝”，说着动作极快地抽出了阴茎，捞过曾舜晞的腰将他翻了过来，曾舜晞乖巧地双手撑着床，腰下塌出一个美妙的弧度，屁股高高翘着，肖宇梁两手覆上他的臀瓣，曾舜晞全身皮肤都非常细腻，摸上去手感颇佳，尤其是这肉乎乎的屁股，仿佛是有引力一般吸引着肖宇梁的双手，他十指紧紧掐住那丰满嫩滑的臀肉，多余的白肉从他指缝溢出，看起来十分诱人，他重重揉捏，又往两边轻轻一扯，那藏在中间的湿哒哒的小口便展现在他眼前，对比着曾舜晞白晃晃的屁股显现出一种妖冶的深红，还在饥渴地收缩着吞吐着，时不时吐出混着精液的粘腻淫水。

曾舜晞等了半天也不见肖宇梁有动作，只好晃着屁股勾引那根大几把来操自己，“骚透了”，肖宇梁显然被他大胆的骚浪动作刺激的不轻，被绸带绑的泛着黑紫的狰狞肉棒与雪白的臀肉一对比显得更加骇人，也让他更想操进那个诱人的秘地，他腰狠狠一挺，操进了那还未来得及闭合的小穴。看着自己粗大肉刃破开那艳红的小口，那小小的穴口仿佛被他粗大的几把撑到极限，但还是努力地收缩着，深入到被绑着的绸带阻止而无法再进，肖宇梁又轻又慢地往外抽，一小点红艳骚肉也仿佛追着他的肉棒被带出来，又被狠狠往里顶回后穴，抽插间挤出一小股无法被兜住的液体。

景色香艳，还不待欣赏完迷人景象的肖宇梁动作，曾舜晞就好像很不耐烦他这慢吞吞的动作，自己开始晃着屁股去套弄那根粗大的肉棒，时不时被摩擦到前列腺便发出低低的浪叫。他背部舒展，没有多余的赘肉，锻炼良好的漂亮肌肉随着他的动作轻轻起伏着，腰间只一抹黑色围着往下深陷着，白嫩皮肉上明晃晃两个被自己掐出来的红色大手印，在扭动间显得更是诱人，肖宇梁便顺从诱惑将手挪到曾舜晞背上轻轻抚摸，划过蝴蝶骨的凹陷，顺着中间那条凹陷向下，最后轻轻停留在腰间两侧漂亮的腰窝里，他用手指在那小小凹陷里轻轻滑动，眼眸沉沉。  
曾舜晞被他情色的爱抚摸得身子轻轻发抖，欲望更加浓烈，只将腰臀扭得更加带劲，想要诱惑肖宇梁动动来肏自己。

而他的目的很明显达成了，肖宇梁看着曾舜晞晃着屁股扭着腰费劲地小幅度吞吐着自己的几把，那白嫩的挺翘屁股上还留着自己使劲揉捏过后留下的红色掌印，他被这场面色的头皮发麻，双眼被激得发红，曾舜晞紧致的穴肉严丝合缝贴合着他的阴茎，似乎每根凸起的青筋和凹陷都被那骚肉吮吻着，随着曾舜晞轻微的套弄不断被摩擦，肖宇梁身心被极大取悦，被紧紧包裹的骇人性器跳了跳似乎想要释放，可惜被紧紧绑住没法射精，只能变得更硬了些。  
曾舜晞只觉得自己身体里的那根肉刃变得跟烧红的烙铁一般又烫又硬，不知死活地扭着腰屁股晃得更加起劲。

肖宇梁扬手狠狠给了那还在摇晃的肉屁股一巴掌，那饱满的屁股被打得晃出一阵肉浪，曾舜晞发出一声低吟，还把自己屁股翘得更高些往那人身上凑，“真把自己当母狗了，怎么这么骚”，忍过让自己头发发麻的那阵快感，他便一手掐着肉乎乎的骚屁股，一手紧抓曾舜晞围在腰间的吊袜带，狠狠顶弄起来，“啊哈”，猛烈的快感袭来让曾舜晞浑身发软，说不出话来，双手支撑不住软倒下去，只剩下一个屁股似乎被钉在其中的粗大肉棒支撑而高高翘起。  
肖宇梁就像一头发疯的雄兽一般挺动着有力的腰胯狠狠肏干身下的雌兽，一手掰着那臀肉，似乎企图这样让那似乎吞入他粗大肉棒已经是极限的小嘴张得更大些将最后平白变粗的一截也一起吞吃进去，坚硬的性器被他抽出一小节便又极快地蛮横顶入，企图靠蛮力快点将整根几把插进那甜蜜的小嘴中。

吊袜带被他一手抓在手里借力，但很快脆弱的布料就被他扯裂了，肖宇梁嫌碍事一般粗鲁急迫地把那破碎的布料扯下来扔到一边，他凶狠的动作顶得浑身无力的曾舜晞不断被往前拱，细白修长的手指死死抓着手下的床单，指节因为过于用力而微微泛红。肖宇梁对他很是宠爱，平时不说，在床上虽然有的时候会发疯，但也很少会这样用力到仿佛要捅死他一样，曾舜晞被肖宇梁这股气势弄得身后泥泞一片，仿佛是为了讨好身体里巨大的凶器而分泌出更多的润滑粘液来。而发狠肏他的肖宇梁当然没有昏头，担心自己太过用力弄痛曾舜晞，肖宇梁次次都是冲着他的爽点顶撞，曾舜晞爽的浑身骨头都酥软下去，只剩屁股高翘着被肖宇梁牢牢抓在手里无法落在床上，之前高潮没有射过的阴茎也涨的不行，随着肖宇梁肏干的动作晃动着，不时有透明的前液滴落，好像随时都要随着身后人的一个顶入而射出来。

“宇梁，嗯，宇梁啊啊”，曾舜晞似乎才适应完这个姿势所带来的强烈快感，终于能发出声音，他轻声叫着肖宇梁的名字，仿佛被这两声轻唤召回神志一般，肖宇梁停下了动作，“怎么了，弄疼你了吗”，他语气温柔，俯下身子吻在曾舜晞微微凸起的蝴蝶骨上，肖宇梁整个身子压上来让本就浑身发软的曾舜晞再也跪不住，整个人就趴在了床上，肖宇梁也顺势整个身子覆上他，曾舜晞将脑袋埋在枕头里装死，一会好像真的把自己当做母狗狠肏，一会又温柔地滴水，曾舜晞被肖宇梁在床上时不时露出的反差吃的死死的，只露出红透的耳朵，闷闷地发出声音，“呜，没有痛，很，很舒服”，肖宇梁亲亲他耳朵，伸手掐着他的下巴将他脑袋抬起，手指探进他的嘴里搅弄他软滑的舌头，曾舜晞配合地拿舌头舔他的手指，“弄疼你了要说，舒服的话，也要说”，

曾舜晞这时候乖巧又听话，轻轻应道，“呜，好喜欢大几把，操的小母狗好爽，呜，摸摸我，我想射了”，肖宇梁稍起身伸手把他屁股捞起一点，为他套弄硬挺的性器，粗糙的手指擦过尤其细嫩敏感的龟头惹得曾舜晞爽的浑身发颤，“小母狗怎么浑身上下都这么骚，稍微操操就要高潮了”，曾舜晞不说话只摇摇屁股求欢，“跟只发情的母狗一样，屁股这么欠操，停一会都受不了”，他将曾舜晞两手拉过放在他自己屁股上，发号施令，“屁股翘起来，自己把屁股掰开”，曾舜晞被情欲逼得头晕脑花，马上就要高潮的急迫感让他唯命是从，乖乖扒开自己的臀肉，腰线深陷，高高翘着屁股方便肖宇梁肏干，可怜兮兮地开口，“呜，小母狗就是欠操，最喜欢吃狗几把了，快来操我，呜啊啊啊”，他话还未说完，肖宇梁就被他敞着穴主动求操的样子撩拨地悍然挺动公狗腰，他深深下陷的腰勾出一道要命的漂亮弧线，勾引得肖宇梁忍不住覆上大手将那腰死死往下按，屁股也随着越往上抬，肖宇梁只觉得这种只穴口朝上挨肏仿佛献祭般的姿势十分要人命，他头皮发麻，浑身战栗，鼻子酸痒，一副鼻子要喷血几把要喷射的的架势，他不敢再看，只能也趴下身，一手覆上曾舜晞抓着床单的手上撑着，一手替他套弄性器，身下性器死死往那骚穴里顶入。

只狠力抽插了几下，被他开垦许久的小穴终于舍得打开一些，在他一个挺腰时将肉棒粗大的根部整个吞入，而随着他这狠狠整根没入，那滚烫坚硬的肉刃又肏到了曾舜晞那久未被触碰到的肉壁深处，那一下子被狠狠填满的感觉让曾舜晞发出一声难以控制的呻吟，前面跳动两下，在肖宇梁的手里释放了出来。

肖宇梁却并没有因为他射精而停下动作，他一手温柔地套弄着曾舜晞射精的性器为他延迟射精的快感，下身却一点都不温柔地仍在快速抽插着，高潮时的肠道紧缩，死死咬紧他还在抽动的肉棒，肖宇梁被绞的舒爽，强烈想要射精的欲望折磨他发疯，但是那绑着黑绸带的根部只随着他越发胀大的阴茎而死死缠紧，并没有让他射精的意思，且他越是想要射精，那被绑着的肉棒就越传出尖锐的疼痛感，绞的他求生不得求死不能，只想着狠肏曾舜晞来发泄。

而得到他承诺想射就自己解开绸带的曾舜晞压根不知道他这些想法，刚刚高潮的他又要接受肖宇梁不停的肏干只能哆嗦着身子勉强往前爬来躲开那不断往他身子里钉的凶器，但是他躲不开多远，就又被肖宇梁拎着腰抓着脚腕拖回原地继续肏，腿上的丝袜也在挣扎中被肖宇梁脱了扔在一边，这么重复两次，曾舜晞只觉得自己内里被操的好像要酸软的坏掉，只好开口求饶，那声音带着可怜的哭腔哀求着，“不要了，呜啊，我不要了，呜呜，真的会坏掉，肖宇梁呜呜呜”

肖宇梁不耐烦他不断的躲避，就大手扶在曾舜晞胸口令他软的没骨头似的上身立起靠在自己身上，然后半扶半抱膝行地将曾舜晞挪到墙边将他死死按在墙上，膝盖挤进曾舜晞两腿缝隙处往边上一撇，另一边也被他拉开，曾舜晞双膝跪在床上大腿大大打开，肖宇梁将自己塞进他的两腿之间，随着他的动作那一直停留在曾舜晞体内的肉刃也跟着往更深处破去，肖宇梁大手覆着他的手，两人十指相扣。曾舜晞只能发出一声哀鸣以示抗议，他现在面前是一堵墙，身后的肖宇梁也像一堵墙似的将他整个人围住。

强硬的动作一气呵成，肖宇梁便又开始耸动他干练有力的腰腹，强硬地肏穴。这姿势锁得曾舜晞分毫动不得，只能被动地接受肖宇梁蛮横的肏干，他口中不断发出呻吟，哀哀地向肖宇梁求饶，  
“不行，呜呜，真的要被，哈啊，要被操坏了”  
“肚子要破了，呜呜，肖宇梁，啊啊啊，真的要破了”  
“哥哥，求求你，呜呜，不要了”

被他示弱一般的称呼取悦，肖宇梁从后面亲亲他的侧脸示意他把脸歪过来，曾舜晞就乖巧地转过脑袋送上自己的嘴唇，肖宇梁强硬地堵住他的嘴，舌头勾着他的舌头厮磨，又舔他的上颚，口腔里的软肉，又咬他的嘴唇，不断吞食他无力吞咽的口水，凶的像只疯狗一样，曾舜晞又是挨亲又是挨肏，很快便呼吸不上来，整个身子无力地软在肖宇梁怀里，肖宇梁才终于舍得放开他，动作终于轻缓下来，只小幅度的抽插，在他深处磨蹭搅弄。

曾舜晞软在他的怀里大口喘气，肖宇梁伸出一只手去摸他因为射精后又不断被刺激而又微微硬起的阴茎，“小骚货，说什么会被操坏，不是又硬了吗”，曾舜晞无语地任他摆弄，在他技巧性地套弄下性器很快又变硬了，“身体这么敏感又这么骚，是不是一天没挨肏都不行”，曾舜晞听他这话有点不对劲，想到两人即将面临的离别，知道肖宇梁敏感而又缺乏安全感的神经作祟在发疯，他只想赶快将人哄好，“瞎说什么呢，你弄得我好难受”

肖宇梁手里动作不停，将脑袋凑进曾舜晞肩窝轻吻他，“难受？明明阿晞的几把又硬了，后面骚的滴水，死死咬着我不放”，说着他又加快了自己抽插的动作，曾舜晞来不及说话又被他弄得一阵低喘，像是证明了什么一样，肖宇梁又开口，“阿晞的身体真的好淫荡，是不是只要是大几把就能操你”  
曾舜晞无语地翻了个白眼，“再胡说我生气了，你把我当什么了，我又不是你”

“唔，阿晞”，肖宇梁讨好地拿毛茸茸的脑袋蹭他，“可是我们之前在剧组不是也是炮友吗，阿晞去拍戏还会找别人吗？”  
“嗯啊”，曾舜晞被他蹭过爽点呻吟了一声，想瞪他却又瞪不着，“你以为我谁都能看上吗？我有男朋友了还找别人干嘛？”

“阿晞连我都能看上，剧组帅哥好多。。。”，肖宇梁话没说完，好像着急证明什么似的充满占有欲地抽动着几把肏干曾舜晞，曾舜晞被他弄得断断续续地说不出一句完整话，“哈啊，你唔啊啊，你唔呜”，肖宇梁缓下动作，让他把话说完，“你很好也很帅啊，干嘛老看不起自己”，他安抚地往后伸手摸摸肖宇梁的脑袋，凑上去亲他，“而且我只是喜欢你，不是随便找炮友的”

肖宇梁自然知道曾舜晞不是这种人，但是曾舜晞太好了，他自己又黑历史颇多，觉得自己配不上曾舜晞他总忍不住患得患失。听到曾舜晞说喜欢他他还没来得及高兴，就听到后半句，只好蔫蔫地说，“阿晞，我已经改了，你不相信我吗”  
“我没说不相信你啊，我只是说我不是那样子的罢了，过来亲亲我”，肖宇梁乖巧地凑上去亲他，“阿晞”，唇舌分开，肖宇梁又沿着曾舜晞的脸颊一路向下亲吻，嘴唇轻轻摩挲着他保养极佳的细嫩皮肤  
“舍不得，老婆，宝贝”，肖宇梁眼眶红红，又是一副马上要哭的样子，曾舜晞拿这个爱撒娇的哭包没办法，肖宇梁的长睫毛随着他眼睛的眨动而轻轻搔刮着他的脸颊，他凑上去亲了一口那低垂着的眼皮，耐心哄他，“你乖乖在家健身，或者练练舞，逗逗粉丝玩，找点事做，想我了就给我发微信，我下戏了有空了就回复你，好不好啊，乖不乖啊”，肖宇梁亲昵地蹭他的脸，乖巧的嗯了一声，又小孩子气的来了句“阿晞是我一个人的”，仿佛这句话有魔法一般只要说出口就能保证这个事实不变。曾舜晞也顺着他说，“嗯，我是你的，那你呢”  
肖宇梁抱着他，大声说道，“我当然是阿晞的，肖宇梁唯爱曾舜晞”

曾舜晞被他无缘无故冒出来的粉丝用语逗得一笑，肖宇梁也跟着他笑，亲他耳朵，在他耳边呢喃，“我爱你阿晞”，肖宇梁时不时就把爱来爱去挂在嘴上，曾舜晞已经很习惯听他表白，也温柔回他，“我也爱你”。

温情的气氛将稍稍冷却下来的欲望重燃，两人又亲做一块，曾舜晞只觉得自己今晚被亲的舌头已经快要失去知觉，一直乖巧蛰伏在自己后穴里的肉棒又重新搅弄起来，动作慢慢加重，曾舜晞呼吸不稳，靠在肖宇梁怀里扭着脑袋跟他吻得难舍难分，口中发出嗯嗯的闷哼声。

这个姿势能进的很深，曾舜晞只错觉肖宇梁每一下都能顶到自己的胃里，他轻轻挣扎，这种要被几把捅破的感觉太可怕了，他抬着狗狗眼看肖宇梁，想要换一个姿势，可惜肖宇梁似乎很满意于他现在无法动弹的姿势，无视了他撒娇的视线。

“呜”，曾舜晞被肖宇梁操的哀鸣连连，那被绑着的比往常更大的肉刃地无情地摩擦着他入口处附近的肠肉，被淫液浸泡的布料湿漉漉滑溜溜的，蹭在他体内让现在浑身感官神经都集中于后穴的曾舜晞感觉十分怪异，仿佛那不是根人类阴茎一般。被自己奇怪的念头惊得打了个颤，肖宇梁注意到他居然还能分心想些别的，又快又重地自下往上狠狠顶弄起来，“啊啊啊啊啊太深了，太深了啊啊不啊呜呜”，曾舜晞嗓子早就喊哑了，被顶的发出一声低低的尖叫，眼眶泛红，又要被操哭了。

“老婆，你身体真的好淫荡啊，我好喜欢”肖宇梁装模作样地赞叹着，曾舜晞无力反抗，只能敞着淫荡的后穴乖乖挨肏。  
“哈啊，轻点，呜，太大了，嗯啊，真的好深啊”，肖宇梁一手环着他的腰，另一手穿过胸前扣在他的肩上，将他牢牢制在怀里，他只能无力地呻吟着哀求。

肖宇梁就拿手摸他的肚子小腹，欠欠地，“嗯？我觉得还不够深呢”，边说还要边用力往里顶，曾舜晞被他顶的浑身颤抖，盈在眼眶里的眼泪还是被刺激地掉了下来，“别欺负我了呜呜”  
肖宇梁又拿手去摸他颤颤巍巍站立着的阴茎，曾舜晞后背绷着，死死抵在肖宇梁身上，修长的脖子后仰，脑袋垂在肖宇梁的肩上，肖宇梁看到他的激烈的反应，无奈他过于敏感的身体，曾舜晞高潮次数越多，高潮间隔也会越短，他温柔地轻吻曾舜晞的侧脸，“老婆不会又要射了吧”，说着手里身下动作都加快了起来

“呜，肖宇梁，哈啊，你，你混蛋呜啊别，不行”，曾舜晞浑身抖如筛糠，肖宇梁低下脑袋啃咬他暴露在外的脆弱脖子，嘴里含糊着说，“会不舒服吗？不舒服的话告诉我”  
曾舜晞怎么会不舒服，已经高潮过好几次的他浑身上下都敏感无比，这个姿势实在进的太深，他只觉得不止身体，就连心理也都异常满足，他简直要爽的晕死过去，他已经射过几次的阴茎泛起一股酸涩，已经射不出什么东西来，但是不断被肖宇梁握在手里套弄的性器又确实泛起想要射精的冲动，“呜，我要，我要”，他小声呜咽着，也没说要什么，就只把脸更深地埋进肖宇梁的脖颈里，不想又让他看到自己过于淫荡的表情。“唔，嗯”，曾舜晞抖着身子只射了一点稀薄的液体，只觉得全身力气灵魂都随着那股精液被射出了自己的体外，他没骨头一样软倒在肖宇梁怀里，肖宇梁乖乖抱着他没有动作，等他高潮后的不应期过去。

“我真的不行了”，缓过了劲的曾舜晞发出嘶哑又虚弱的声音，分外可怜。肖宇梁蹭蹭他的脸颊，“你可以的宝贝，你明天就走了，我要做个够本才行”，说着又要开始动作  
“呜”曾舜晞发出绝望的一声，两手往后按住他的大腿，“先别动，唔”

肖宇梁十足恶劣地磨他“那老婆说点好听的哄哄我”，他从刚刚开始就占有欲十足地一直喊他老婆，曾舜晞当然知道他要自己说什么好听的，非常识时务地顺从开口，“老公，老公，不要欺负我了”，肖宇梁满意地缓下动作只在深处轻轻磨他，“再多说点”，他凑在曾舜晞耳朵边又舔又咬，直把那耳朵折磨的红地像要滴血一般。“爱你，老公”，肖宇梁发出嘿嘿两声傻笑，似乎很是满足，“还有呢”，曾舜晞无奈地问，“你想要我说什么”

肖宇梁没回答他，反而凑在曾舜晞耳边说，“我想要老婆自己玩奶子给我看”  
“你太过分了”，曾舜晞微微回过头让肖宇梁能看到他飞过去的眼刀，可惜不论是含娇带嗔的眼刀还是软糯温柔的语调都没有什么实质上的威慑力，肖宇梁腆着脸蹭他，嘴里期期艾艾地撒着娇，“老婆，阿晞，宝贝，我全世界最好的老婆”，身下也开始轻轻扭动，粗大的几把在曾舜晞的后穴里划着圈磨蹭，时不时就蹭过他的敏感点。

“呜”曾舜晞已经缓过劲来，不受他的威胁，但是他拿撒娇的肖宇梁没办法，而且他确实是想哄肖宇梁高兴，想着就这一次，就满足他吧。

他抿抿唇，漂亮的双手磨磨蹭蹭地从身下摸上自己的胸口，肖宇梁在他身后低下脑袋看他的动作，曾舜晞手上没肉，雪白的皮肤包裹着修长的指骨，指节处泛着微微的薄红，漂亮极了，此时那拇指食指掐住嫣红的乳头揉搓着，曾舜晞的乳头很小，但是在经过刚刚激烈的性事之后已经被肖宇梁玩的异常红艳肿大，像是会夺人性命的诱人果实，那在白皙手指对比下更显妖艳的肉粒在手指下时隐时现，十分诱人。他咬着嘴唇没发出声音，脸上慢慢红了起来。他自己玩了一会，只觉得没劲，虽然他的乳头很敏感，但是自己玩却没有带来很强的快感，仿佛隔靴搔痒。他仰脸看向肖宇梁想看他的反应，肖宇梁此时正低着头专心致志地盯着他的胸口，感到他的动作便迎上他的视线，那向上看的大眼睛睁的浑圆，眼神又软又乖向他投来疑问的视线，像是在问你满意了没有。肖宇梁只觉得如果自己脑袋上有血条的话此时一定会被这个眼神杀得-9999，他呼吸一滞，动作快过思考便覆上曾舜晞的嘴唇狠亲他，曾舜晞只觉得自己嘴唇都要被吃了，被堵在嘴里嗯嗯啊啊地喊。

“怎么了宝贝，不要老公亲亲吗”，曾舜晞被他肉麻地头皮发麻，浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，乖乖的眼神一横，变成一记眼刀，“你太肉麻了肖宇梁”，肖宇梁接受到他娇嗔的眼刀和他低声的抱怨不仅不收敛，反而是浑身似乎有劲没处发一样开始发疯一样拿脸蹭他，身下也开始发力猛肏早已湿软到不行的小穴，嘴里不停念念叨叨“老婆，老婆好可爱，好爱你老婆”

曾舜晞不知道他又发哪门子疯，抓着他的大爪子覆在自己胸口，肖宇梁万分配合的又揉又捏，两指捻住他的乳头把玩，“老婆怎么不自己摸，就这么懒吗，大小姐”，肖宇梁的手指仿佛自带电流一般，被他碰到的地方似乎都泛起一阵酥麻，曾舜晞两个红艳艳的乳头被他粗糙的指腹揉捏着带来强烈的快感，他发出好听的呻吟，“不是，嗯啊，哈是，是自己摸没感觉，啊啊，喜欢你摸”

他断断续续好不容易说完肖宇梁就被他刺激的动作更猛，手指十分用力地掐着他可怜的乳头，“小骚货，老婆怎么这么会勾引男人，是不是骚货，骚奶子被男人摸才会舒服吗”  
曾舜晞早就被他那进的又深又快的肉棒肏的昏头昏脑，浑身酸软，可以说是百依百顺，现在肖宇梁说什么他好像都能配合，“是是，唔唔啊，是小骚货，哈啊啊阿骚奶子最喜欢被老公摸了”，显然肖宇梁被他平时不轻易说出口的荤话刺激的够呛，那手指用力地仿佛要把他可怜的奶头揪下来，那感觉又痛又爽，曾舜晞只觉得自己快被肖宇梁折磨死了，他只能可怜巴巴地求他“哈啊老公，嗯太用力了啊啊啊，骚奶子要被你揪掉了呜呜”，他嗓子已经叫的沙哑，满是情欲的味道，被刻意压着软糯糯地撒娇，肖宇梁只觉得大脑宕机，又想紧紧抱着曾舜晞把自己的全世界给他，又想狠狠操坏他让他只能被圈在自己的床上，他转过曾舜晞的脑袋吻他，曾舜晞被操的早已表情空白，好像必须要大张着嘴才能捕捉似乎在周围越来越稀薄的氧气，肖宇梁堵上他的嘴他很快便无法呼吸，偏偏肖宇梁又亲他亲的好像要吃了他似的，他只能疯狂挣扎，拿手狂拍肖宇梁，肖宇梁只好不舍地放开他，他动作过分激烈，绑着的绸带不知道什么时候已经松开掉在床上，他只觉得没有阻碍的几把进的更顺畅了些，正想发力，终于喘上气的曾舜晞凑过来亲亲肖宇梁垂在他肩膀上的脑袋，问他“怎么了嘛”，肖宇梁偏头看他，发出鼻音浓重的一声疑惑，“嗯？”  
曾舜晞好笑，这人实在离谱，刚刚还好好地怎么就哭了

“喜欢老婆，舍不得老婆，呜呜”，边说身下又开始抽送，“唔！”曾舜晞被他突然开始的动作惊得一跳，小腹中传来熟悉的酸胀感，他只好着急地抓住肖宇梁禁锢着他的手臂，急急地说，“乖乖，等等”，肖宇梁就依言停了，可怜巴巴地带着哭腔说，“老婆不爱我了，不给我操了吗”，说着不管不顾又开始动作，曾舜晞十分无语，只能在呻吟的缝隙中说，“我爱你我爱你，哈啊，别闹了，我想尿尿”，没想到肖宇梁听了不仅不停还更来劲地直往他前列腺上猛撞，“那就尿出来啊老婆”，酸胀感更加强烈，他简直分不清自己是要射精还是尿出来了，他急的不行，疯狂挣扎起来，“你疯了吗，呜啊，别操了呜呜呜”，曾舜晞被他仿佛真的要逼他尿出来的动作弄得又是刺激又是羞耻，直接哭了出来，肖宇梁不敢再逗他，只好停下动作说，“那我抱老婆去尿尿”，

说着居然就抱着曾舜晞从床上站了起来，曾舜晞被他给小孩把尿一样的姿势臊的只想死，肖宇梁的几把居然还插在他的身体里，随着肖宇梁的走动在他后穴里磨蹭，“肖宇梁！”  
眼看曾舜晞恼羞成怒，肖宇梁赶紧安抚他，“老婆别动，掉下去了，我就是不想和老婆分开啊”，肖宇梁跟发脾气的小孩似的，理直气壮得曾舜晞想揍他，但是想到肖宇梁刚刚才哭过，他又没办法硬气起来，“你就不能换个姿势抱吗！”

“浴室没几步就到了，老婆不害羞了昂”，他说的确实也是实话，肖宇梁长腿几步，两人说话间已经走进浴室，可是肖宇梁却没有放曾舜晞下来的样子，他抱着曾舜晞走到镜子前站定，曾舜晞还没回过神他就抱着曾舜晞开始一下一下地抽送起来，曾舜晞的身子直往下坠被钉在那根粗长的鸡巴上，他被过于深入的第一下惊到，毫无防备地惊叫出声，舌头都伸了出来，肖宇梁痴迷地看着镜子里的他，漂亮浓重的五官沉迷在情欲中更显得迷人，他贴在他脸边说，“阿晞快看镜子，你好漂亮”  
曾舜晞闻言迷茫地看过去，只看到镜子里熟悉的脸摆着不熟悉的表情，那脸上一片空白，又透出被人肏狠了的浓重情欲，眼睛雾蒙蒙的，痴迷的眼神几乎能从里头看出爱心一般，嘴巴张着，舌头吐出一小截，吞咽不及的口水从嘴边流下来，曾舜晞只看清了一瞬就不敢再看，羞耻地收回了目光，他怎么会做出这么淫荡的表情

肖宇梁看他害羞地转过脸，脸上飞快地变得血红，只觉得喜欢的不行，又蛊惑他，“阿晞不要害羞，真的好美，看看你的小骚穴有多喜欢吃几把”，曾舜晞明明不想看，可是肖宇梁在他耳边一说，他又忍不住把视线转到他说的地方，他不想扭过脸，只视线转向身下两人结合处，只看到肖宇梁那又粗又大的狰狞肉棒顺畅地从自己股间消失又出现，抽出的时候整根都湿漉漉泛着水光，还带着些白沫，直观地看到自己被进入的场景让曾舜晞更清晰感觉到那消失在镜子里进入自己身体的肉棒，自己仿佛都能通过敏感的穴肉感知到那根粗大几把的形状和上面凸起的青筋，他难耐地狡紧穴肉，嗓子里发出不可克制的呻吟，又是羞耻又是兴奋，不敢多看就赶紧闭上眼睛，整张脸埋在肖宇梁颈窝里不出来。

肖宇梁想看他的脸，又空不出手来，这个姿势不好使力，抱久了他有点费劲，只好将曾舜晞放下来，一手抓着他下巴逼他抬头，一手拦在他的腰上，“宝贝屁股翘起来，手抱着我”，曾舜晞一点都不想听他的，可惜他身体现在好像不归自己管一般立刻就乖乖地抬高屁股，反手抱在肖宇梁腰上。

他配合的样子让肖宇梁无比兴奋，紧抱着他挺动腰臀就想开始动作，但看到镜子里曾舜晞死死闭着眼不肯睁开，又被抓着下巴不能转开脑袋，紧皱眉头咬着嘴唇，肖宇梁看着这表情又心疼了，将他脑袋转过来细细密密地亲他，“老婆不生气，我就是想看你，真的好漂亮，我好喜欢，不要害羞了宝贝”，肖宇梁温柔得不行，轻声哄他，又是亲又是蹭的。

曾舜晞并没有生气，只是害羞惨了。他期期艾艾地说，“我不想看”，他可怜巴巴要哭不哭满脸通红的样子实在太可爱，肖宇梁只兴奋地往他脸上狠亲几口，柔声安慰他，“那老婆看我，不看自己好不好，我想看你，老婆明天就走了，我就摸不到我的宝贝阿晞了”，曾舜晞天人交战，勉勉强强地答应了。

他微微睁开眼，视线乱瞟，浴室里明亮的光线让他无处遁形，他不敢再看自己的表情，只好把视线投在占地面积最广的自己身上，他这时候才看到自己身子可以说是一塌糊涂，胸口肩膀所有衣服能遮住的地方都被肖宇梁弄出一片红紫的印记，两个乳头高高挺立着，连同乳晕都被肖宇梁欺负的红肿不堪，比平时大了一倍不止，腰上也都是青紫的手印，看起来十分淫乱，任何人看到他身体这样子都能猜到他是经历了一场激烈的性事。肖宇梁捕捉到他的目光，略带得意道，“阿晞身上都是我的标记了”

曾舜晞没理他，抬头看他，肖宇梁眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，又凶又疯的三白眼看起来像要吃了他一样，两人在镜中对视，肖宇梁接收到大眼睛投过来的视线便软化下来，眼神收回眼皮轻轻盖下，转脸去亲曾舜晞侧脸，神情虔诚又深情，倒真让曾舜晞忘了前面发生的窘境，只也侧过脸去回应他的吻。

终于将人哄好，肖宇梁便又开始大开大合地肏干起来，次次都狠擦过曾舜晞的敏感点，曾舜晞别别扭扭地轻声叫着，眼角余光瞥到镜子中两人在不断地轻晃着，即使是面对镜子，自己不知羞耻高高向后翘起迎合男人的屁股的样子也能被看到，有限的视野里他还能看到肖宇梁腰腹在有力地挺动着，他的胯下在不断的操干中拍打在自己的屁股上发出啪啪声，这声音在空旷的浴室里实在太过扎耳，让之前从来没注意过这声响的曾舜晞忍不住在意起来，进而能更加鲜明地感觉到肖宇梁腹股沟和小腹拍在自己身上的感觉，自己的臀肉上此时也传来火辣辣的痛感，仿佛是被男人惩罚性地打了一个晚上。

曾舜晞难耐地闭上双眼，脑中又浮现出自己被肏干的场景，难怪肖宇梁要一直说他骚，他此时才意识到，他确实是，太骚了。被自己脑子里具象出的场景刺激到，他又是害羞却又难以抑制地兴奋起来。肖宇梁一直在他身后默默看他，察觉到他视线在自己身上停留了片刻后就立马不再看，可是后穴里却不断收缩着，嘴里也难耐地越叫越响，肖宇梁就抱着他转了个身，把他按在墙上，两人都侧身面对着镜子，肖宇梁亲他后背，对他说，“宝贝这样看，看的更清楚，看我是怎么操你的”

曾舜晞闻言侧过脸去看镜子，肖宇梁手臂肩背肌肉微微鼓起，大手抓在自己的腰上，曾舜晞边看一边感受他，只觉得抓在自己腰间的那双手霸道有力，自己被他触碰到的皮肤好像也更加敏感，微微发烫。从侧面他也能看到肖宇梁腹肌的轮廓，他精瘦的腰腹不停地狠力摆动，胯下狠狠打在自己身上，在自己股间抽插的粗大黑紫性器跟自己屁股颜色对比鲜明显得特别显眼，让他无法将视线从那处转开，混沌的脑子只一个鲜明的念头：他在操自己，越看他的身体好像就变得越敏感，感受着肖宇梁在自己身体里抽插，看着镜子里肖宇梁激烈的肏干着自己，他兴奋到微微发抖，他被眼前交合的画面刺激得身子越来越软，柔韧的腰肢越发往下塌陷，脚尖踮起，屁股翘得越来越高急切地迎合着那根粗长几把的肏干，肖宇梁一直盯着镜子里的他看，只看他身子越来越软，后面越来越湿，屁股也越翘越高，眼神渐渐迷离带着股他自己都没意识到的魅惑，换句简单的话来说，就是带着一股子骚劲，“小骚货，怎么越看屁股翘得越高了”

“唔，bb，哈啊，快点操我”，曾舜晞抬头看他，两人视线在镜子里交汇，被肖宇梁暗沉沉的可怕眼神看的一个激灵，他又扭过脑袋去索吻，“bb，嗯啊，哥哥，快亲亲我，老公唔”，他现在脑袋发热，只胡乱地叫着肖宇梁，嗓音甜腻得能挤出蜜来一样，肖宇梁眼神沉沉，探过身子去亲他。曾舜晞这时候才注意到肖宇梁脖子上还戴着狗项圈，链子已经不知道什么时候被他嫌碍事拆了，那围在细长脖颈间的黑色显得好性感，曾舜晞别扭地拿手指勾着那项圈上的挂钩，痴痴地说，“狗狗好帅好性感，好喜欢”，肖宇梁被他勾得不行，堵上他的嘴唇狠亲他，身下也动得越发厉害。（注：bb是粤语宝贝baby的意思）

他松开曾舜晞让他呼吸，曾舜晞无力地趴在墙上，放荡地呻吟着，“哈啊，bb，唔操得太快了，嗯啊，好舒服啊，哈啊不行了，我好想尿尿”，肖宇梁胯下不停，嘴唇在他背上舔咬，“想尿尿就尿出来”

“不啊，不行，呜呜呜bb，老公，好舒服，我不行了”，曾舜晞无力地晃着脑袋，做着徒劳的挣扎

“乖，那我也尿在你身上好不好”，明明是不对等的交换条件，偏偏脑袋发热的曾舜晞一点不对劲没觉得，两个人都尿那他也没什么丢脸的，他就乖乖点头，肖宇梁没想到曾舜晞真的会答应，没想到曾舜晞紧接着又说了一句话，简直快把他下巴都惊掉，“哈啊，我是，唔，我是老公的肉便器，哈啊，老公尿在我身上”，肖宇梁被他的话刺激的不行，只能停下动作，否则曾舜晞还没射他先交代了，“小骚货哪里学来的词”

曾舜晞软软地趴在墙上，迷迷瞪瞪地看镜子里的肖宇梁，“老公的小黄漫里看来的”

肖宇梁无语了几秒，曾舜晞不满他停下的动作，晃晃屁股，撒娇道，“老公快点，快点操我”  
肖宇梁亲他，轻拍他屁股，开始缓缓抽动，“说自己是小骚货”

“唔嗯，老公快点操小骚货”，肖宇梁慢慢加快动作，“还学了什么词，多说点分老公听听”  
“唔，没有了，哈啊，bb，哥哥，好舒服，再快点”，肖宇梁不理他，只说，“小骚货说点好听的，就狠狠操你”

“哈啊，唔，小骚货是老公的肉便器，哈啊啊啊啊阿骚穴是老公专用飞机杯嗯啊老公”，肖宇梁每听他说一点动作就用力一点，胯下粗大的几把狠狠往他身子里楔入，每次进入都贴合的连缝隙都没有，曾舜晞被他激烈的动作肏干的站都站不稳，只靠肖宇梁的手捞着他，“呜啊，老公，哥哥，太快了，哈啊啊啊啊小骚货要被操坏了不行啊太舒服了嗯啊”，他湿软的后穴越发紧密缠着那根粗大的性器，嘴里不停地尖叫呻吟，胡乱叫着肖宇梁

肖宇梁被他缠的皱紧眉头只更凶猛地顶弄着，速度快的惊人，“就是要操坏小骚货，让小骚货离不开老公的几把”，曾舜晞爽的脸上又是表情失控，骚穴里媚肉层层叠叠绞着肖宇梁硕大的几把，肉穴好像都被操成了男人几把的形状，他痴痴地重复肖宇梁的话，“哈啊啊啊啊操坏小骚货，嗯啊，老公操的小骚货好爽，唔啊，bb，不行，啊啊啊啊啊”，在肖宇梁激烈的肏干下曾舜晞实在忍不了多久就浑身发抖，尖叫着高潮了，比起射精的欲望，他尿意更加强烈，肉棒里喷射出一小股稀薄如水的精液后，紧接着就失禁一般一小股腥黄的液体从还没软下的性器里迫不及待地射出，肖宇梁被他仿佛被肏到失禁的样子刺激得一抖，也在他狡紧的后穴里射了出来。

肖宇梁抱着他缓了一会，结果曾舜晞愣是半天一动不动，他奇怪地睁开眼看他，发现这小孩儿正捂着脸对着墙壁抖得厉害，他抽出已经软下去的性器，赶紧把人抱到怀里，想拿开他捂着脸的手，发现他捂得死紧一动不肯动，肖宇梁怕伤到他，只能亲亲他手指，“怎么了宝贝？快给我看看”

“呜呜，我没脸见人了”曾舜晞带着浓重哭腔的声音闷闷地从手掌后传出，肖宇梁十分想笑，抱着他走到浴缸边上给他放水，哄他，“没事儿，别人又不知道，有脸见我就行”，说着又抱他进淋浴间给他清洗被弄得乱七八糟的后穴

“肖宇梁你骗人呜呜”，曾舜晞随他摆弄，只捂着脸不肯放下，瓮声瓮气控诉着  
“我骗你什么了？”肖宇梁让他面朝墙壁，屁股翘起来，掰开他的屁股看他小穴有没有被自己操肿，那小嘴暴露在空气中，习惯了粗大性器的肏干此时还无法闭合，无助地收缩着，不时往外吐点精液，肖宇梁看着这画面软下去的几把又不争气地硬了起来，但是时间太晚，曾舜晞一早还要赶飞机，不能再做了。

曾舜晞别扭地想从他手里抢回自己屁股的控制权，可惜那大手跟铁钳子似的他动都没法动，“你说，你说你也尿尿的呜呜呜”

肖宇梁放下他的屁股，手指伸进小穴里给他掏干净，曾舜晞十分难受，扭着身子要躲，肖宇梁狠狠一巴掌拍在他屁股上，“乖点，再扭我操你了”，曾舜晞委屈地发出一声呜咽不动了，肖宇梁便接着说，“宝贝这时候怎么不讲卫生了，我尿在里面不脏啊？”

“呜，不脏，我就要你也尿”，曾舜晞别扭起来十分孩子气，肖宇梁拿他没办法，过去亲他，“小孩儿不懂事，你自己不心疼我心疼”，曾舜晞恶声恶气地哼了一声不理他，肖宇梁只好哄他，“不生气了嘛，尿就尿了，我又不嫌弃，我好喜欢”，曾舜晞又软软地哼他，肖宇梁没想再做，手脚极快给他弄干净了，一边哄他又帮他把头发洗了，省的臭美的大小姐还得早起洗头发。

帮曾舜晞洗干净了他就伸手去抓曾舜晞捂脸的手，曾舜晞轻轻挣了一下就妥协地松手被肖宇梁握进手里，“我看看？”，他低头打量，曾舜晞眼睛鼻头哭的红彤彤的，眼里水汪汪的还挂着眼泪，脸上也粉嫩嫩的，嘴巴不高兴地轻轻嘟着，好看的紧，大眼睛瞪得浑圆向上看着肖宇梁，可爱的肖宇梁心软，他凑过去亲他，“哦哟，我的宝贝委屈坏了，阿晞最可爱了，嗯？我好爱你的，不生气了，累不累？去泡会儿”，曾舜晞软软地趴在他怀里闷闷地嗯了一声，肖宇梁就抱着他去浴缸里泡着。

曾舜晞累了一天，又被肖宇梁按着做了一晚上，早就累得不行，泡在热水里舒服得感觉骨头都松了，他软软地歪在浴缸边闭着眼睛几乎立马就昏睡过去了，失去意识前最后感觉到的是肖宇梁在额头前的轻吻。

肖宇梁快速洗了个战斗澡，去把两人糟蹋的床单换了，一切收拾妥当才去浴缸里把睡着的曾舜晞擦干净捞起来，把曾舜晞抱上床，担心曾舜晞明天恢复不过来耽误拍戏他还十分贴心地给辛苦了一晚上的后穴上了点药，怕曾舜晞会口渴又去给他倒了杯水放在床头，做完所有的事后他才安稳躺上床，刚躺好，就听到边上睡得安稳的人咕咕哝哝说，“。。梁~，抱”

曾舜晞被他给自己上药的动静弄得半睡半醒，感觉到肖宇梁上床了就要他抱，曾舜晞晚上格外黏人，肖宇梁乐得被他黏，将背朝自己的人抱进怀里，温热的身体紧密贴合着，曾舜晞又迷迷糊糊地说，“腿酸”，肖宇梁就伸手给他轻轻按摩大腿，想了想今天晚上好像确实是一直掰着曾舜晞的大腿做，中间还抽筋了，应该不会拉伤吧，最多应该肌肉酸痛没大碍。肖宇梁没想到的是老婆被他操的第二天路都走不好还被讨了一整天，把曾舜晞气的够呛，他远程哄了好久还不得不对天发誓以后不掰他腿才把人哄好，不过无法预知未来的人此刻只任劳任怨地给曾舜晞按摩，曾舜晞舒服的哼唧两声又往他怀里蹭了蹭便陷入深沉的睡眠中。肖宇梁只抱着他亲亲他发顶，却因为白天睡过了，现在竟然一点也不困，于是便一手给老婆按腿，一手打开网易云，戴上耳机，开始了他每天的娱乐活动，溜厂妹。


End file.
